World Walker Dimensional Brawl: Story 3
Johanna was waiting for Todd to show up at a diner. He'd promise he'd be there. She was told he had to bring an ally with him, which is understandable, since she should probably meet him too so they can probably get a team together. She looked at her watch. 9:07. An hour late. After about five more minutes, Todd finally came with a young man, green eyes, black hair, and pale skin. He wore a long coat, a grey t-shirt and blue jeans. "Sorry to be so late," Todd began, sitting down, the young man sitting next to him. "So you're Johanna. Well aren't you a rosebud?" said the boy. Johanna flushed. "Uh who is he?" she asked. "This is Philip. A being composed entire by nanomachines, capable of shapeshifting, elasticity, and simply creeping about." Philip nodded, "And I'm incredibly intellegent...and asexual." Philip added that last comment in hopes of dispelling any misconceptions. "No offence to you, you really are a lovely young lady, just, not attracted. Unable to." "Ok, I know the definition of "asexual"" Johanna responded. "Well I met this guy while walking around, he took down some bank robbers. And I read an article in the paper. Saved the Pope." Todd explained. "Really?" Johanna asked, amazed. Philip nodded, "Sadly there was one casualty. Originally I had a "Good bye Good Riddence" thing, but you know, I felt bad. So I went to Penance...but being an agnostic made that really hard. So I went to confession, meditated, danced with incense, meditated again, did community service, meditated, drank a specially prepared tea made by monk, drank a tea made by a Buddhist monk...well you get the point." "Well, who's hungry? I'm buying...but not a lot, I don't have much on me right now." Todd asked, looking through his leather wallet. "I can eat." Johanna answered. Philip responded, "Would it be alright if I eat. I ask since I know you know that I have no need to eat but being made of a "grey goo" allows me to do so and I eat for the joys of eating, granted a bit gluttonous but I digress." "Oh course you can eat." Todd was about to call over a waitress when an explotion came outside. "What the hell?" asked Johanna, looking as a figure loomed from the dust and smoke. (OOC NOTE: Just for information, while I hope the people and characters from Soul Thief II would return, new villains can join, since the word on the World Walker has been spread (presumably) Sorry if this seems out of place everybody. Also sorry for this opening being incredibly short and this note being incredibly long. Hope this turns out well.) A man with dark, blonde hair and sunglasses emerged from the smoke, dusting off his black trenchcoat. Noticing Todd and the others staring at him through the window, he walked towards them, passing through the wall like a spectre. "Ah, company!" he said, unexpectedly jovial. "I'm freakin' starved, let's eat." Todd then asked, "Uh...can we help you?" Todd tapped Philip's shoulder and gestured towards Johanna. Philip nodded, and moved next to Johanna, ready for whatever order given. "Don't tell me you're looking to start a fight," the man said. "All I wanted was a burger and a chance to speak with this World Walker fellow. Is that too much to ask?" Rune walked into the diner, a tired expression on her face. She saw Todd and Johanna, and smiled at them. "Oh, hi again!" "One moment, miss, I'm speaking to the World Walker. Which one of you is him, anyway?" Anthony said, with a dismissive wave of his hand. Todd then asked, "Alright, one, no offence Rune, I'm glad to see you but why are you here and two, Mr...whoever you are. I guess that's me, I travel across the multiverse, but would please keep it down? I try to keep the two lives seprate and three, what do you want from me?" "I am Anthony. Anthony Ryder, the assassin. Don't worry, I'm not here to take your lives... yet. I've come simply to have a word. And a burger, of course. But however you react to my message is entirely up to you." Rune glared at Anthony Ryder. "This guy's trouble..." she thought. Todd then whispered to Rune and Philip, "Cover Johanna, don't let her out of your sights and don't let him touch her." Todd directed his attention to Anthony and asked, "What's the message...and what do you want on your burger?" "Don't worry about that, I'm paying for it... in fact, dinner's on me. As for my message, I have something that you really might be interested in hearing about-" Anthony was interrupted as the waitress dropped by. "Have you figured out what you're having tonight?" the waitress asked. Todd replied, "I'll have a burger," Philip said, "I'll have a small steak, medium rare." Johanna then asked, "Small salad." Todd rolled his eyes, muttered for a second before saying, "For the love of...you're not fat! But fine. Rune and uh...Anthony, what you two want?" Rune shook her head and said, "That's okay, I just ate." "Er, what about you Anthony?" asked Todd. "I'll have a quarter-pound burger and a martini, if you don't mind." Anthony said. "Very well," the waitress said. "Anything else?" "Sure," Anthony said. "Just remember to smile that gorgeous smile of yours when you come back, honey," he said, tilting his sunglasses down a tad, and winking at the waitress, who blushed and turned away slightly. "Of c-course, Mr..." "Ryder. Anthony Ryder." With a curt, hasty half-bow, the waitress left. Philip then stated, "The message Mr. Ryder...tell us." "Fine, fine, if you're so hasty," Anthony said. He cleared his throat. "I'm assuming you already know this, but there are... a couple... spreading your reputation to every criminal and criminal organization they can find, Mr. World Walker." "A couple?" asked Todd. "I don't know any couples. Who were they?" "Their names, according to them, were Elliot and Victoria," Anthony explained. "I assume you are familiar with them; why else would they appear in my base and warn me about you? What have you done, Mr. World Walker, to warrant their attention as such?" "Elliot!" muttered Johanna. "Damn it!" snapped Todd, "I know Elliot, we had a...little scrap. I don't know the Victoria person...was she pretty?" "Will your girlfriend there really want me to answer that, Mr. World Walker?" Anthony asked, gesturing to Johanna. Todd and Johanna (despite being aggrivated Todd asked that question) both became beet red and replied with the same old tired cliche..." She's/he's not my/his girlfriend!" "Tell him Rune!" Johanna snapped towards Rune. Rune looked back and forth between Johanna and Todd. "Uhh....I don't really know. Last time I was here I just helped you fight Elliot..." Anthony laughed. "Aw, look at the luvey-wuvy lovers blush! D'awww!" Todd then snapped, "MY NONEXISTENT LOVE LIFE IS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" Todd threw a fireball roughly the size of a tennis ball towards Anthony. "Cool down, hothead!" Anthony exclaimed; the fireball smashed against him harmlessly and dissipated. "You can't handle a little teasing and you're gonna set the whole restaurant on fire? And I thought I ''had anger-management issues..." "''Anyway..." urged Philip in hopes of continuing where they left off. "Ah, yes, the remainder of the message," Anthony said. "Put simply, watch your back. There are a number of criminals, demons, and other malcontents planning on hunting you down. Next thing you know, there might be a knife sticking out of your dead carcass, if you don't keep a vigilant eye. Of course, I have nothing to do with these malcontents- unless they pay me, that is- so I've got no business with you involving murder. So once, more, tread carefully... lovebirds." Anthony snickered slightly. With that the waitress returned and, as prosmised, flashed her lovely smile as she placed the plates in front of their respective people. Todd then faced Rune,"You sure you don't want anything?" "Yeah, I'm sure. I only came in here to examine a possible flu-bomb threat, but there's no bomb...I guess my archenemy actually hasn't done anything and was just teasing me..." "Pray your archenemy never pays me to silence you, Miss Rune," Anthony said quietly. The waitress then returned and said, "Oh sorry! I forgot your martini!" She placed a glass in front of Anthony and showed her smile again Rune looked to Anthony. "Trust me, he never would. I just said he plants flu-bombs, didn't I? He's not very....malicious..." "Thank you, Miss... um, what may I call such a beauty as yourself?" Anthony asked smiling, ignoring Rune's retort. "Eden," answered the woman. Philip, secretly dissolving, slivering up the parallel seat and reformed besides Rune, stretched his arm across her shoulders and said, "I'' wouldn't ignore you." Rune blushed, and laughed a little nervously. Todd was about to warn her that Philip was asexual but Johanna stopped him. Todd then directed his attention to Anthony and asked, "Who else is after me?" After the waitress had left, Anthony leaned in slightly. "Criminals. Demons. Many others who sense you are a threat and foolishly opt to confront you head on. Your title, World Walker, has even reached the ears that never miss a single thing. But I cannot tell you about them. I don't have many specific names, but I can assure you, they will be hunting you down like birds of prey." Todd leaned forward and, hiding his terror...ok I guess, replied, "Bring it on." "Ha!" Anthony laughed. "I like that attitude. You might not be so bad for an alien after all. Just hope one of your new enemies doesn't hire me- I'd hate to have to kill you." Rune looked to Todd. "Don't worry, Todd. I'll help you with this new onslaught."Philip, his arm still around Rune's shoulder replied, "As will I!". Johanna rested a hand on Todd's hand and said, "You can't get rid of me." Todd smirked, "Again I say...bring it on. "Although," Anthony said, "If ''you ''pay me, Mr. World Walker, I'll be honor-bound not to kill you- unless you betray me- even if your opposition offers me a higher sum." Todd shook his head and smiled. "No thanks, I can take care of myself...and who said you'd have a chance against me?" "I did, of course," Anthony stated. Philip responded, "A bit cocky, don't you think, Mr. Ryder. I think my lovely friends here would agree with me." Anthony Ryder shrugged. "Can't help myself." Johanna then asked, "Why are you telling us this anyway? Wouldn't it give you an edge if you ''didn't tell him...and us?" "Yes, why exactly are you helping us?" Rune questioned. "That information costs two-thousand dollars," Anthony said. "Information is sometimes too valuable a thing to give away. Besides, I already got what I wanted by coming here." Philip asked, "How is the information worth 2000 dollars? And if Todd is a "multiversal threat" wouldn't it be worth more? And while we're on the topic, which universe's money are we talking about?" "The one I'm from, duh," Anthony said, taking a bite into his burger. "And also, never ''misinterpret the sheer value of information." "True, information can't be misinterpreted." Philip stated. Philip turned his fingers into a knife and fork to cut up his steak. He jabbed a piece and held it Rune. "Want a bite Rune?" Rune blushed again, and said, "Uh, sure." She took a small bite, and nodded gratefully to Philip. Philip pulled his arm back muttering "Ow. I think you took a few nanobots with it." Rune's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry." Philip laughed slightly, "Don't worry, they regenerate." "Information is a valuable commodity," Anthony continued. "In some instances, people will pay through the nose to discover any kind of lead or dark secret about anything else. I've had nearly everyone, from detective to business executive, pay me for confidential information. Like assassination, it is merely a service I provide." Todd grew pale, "And uh...what else do you know about me?" "Three-thousand, five-hundred dollars, Mr. World Walker." Todd secretly snapped his fingers, created the money (he'll deal with the legal system when it comes) and slammed the money into Anthony's hand. "Here! What else do you know?" Anthony raised an eyebrow. "This isn't real, is it?" Todd growled, "I don't know!!" Todd grumbled to himself as he created several golden coins. "Here! Real gold! Now answer me!" "If you're ''this ''desperate, then there's obviously something you don't want getting out, Mr. World Walker. Fine, I'll tell you what I know." Anthony leaned back slightly, sipping his martini, before scooping up the money. "But only because I'm feeling generous. You are a World Walker. Your magical prowess makes you a powerful as some reality-benders, making you a dangerous foe. You are a Christian. Your arch-enemy is an entity named Nilrem. And you may be fond of pranks. However, you possess no superhuman stregnth, your magic contains certain... limits... and you do not like to kill. Also, you're in love with this girl here," Anthony said, failing at holding back a smirk. "I've also heard something about you destroying a universe, but I don't believe that. It contradicts the limits of your powers." "That's quite a lot of information. How did Elliot know all of this?" "Funny... most of this intel didn't come from Elliot," Anthony replied. Todd, who just stopped flushing responded, "How did you get this information? And I ''did, accidently play a part in the destruction of a universe!" The waitress returned refilling Anthony's martini, saying before he responded she said, "On the house." she winked and left. "Thank you, Miss Eden," Anthony said politely, smiling, before turning back to Todd. "As for the intel I've gained about you... there are people who know more than you think, Mr. World Walker. People whose ears never miss a single thing. But I cannot tell you about them." Anthony lifted his refilled martini and sipped it. "Why not?" Rune inquired. "Well that would be telling, now wouldn't it?" Anthony questioned rhetorically. To which, Todd responded, "No duh! So tell me!" "This is one thing I cannot tell you, no matter how much you bribe me," Anthony said. "And I've already said far too much." Todd then joked, "Yes we know you already "said to much" but why can't you tell us more?" "...do you want to die, Mr. World Walker? I thought not," Anthony said, without waiting for an answer. His voice was suddenly more serious. "That's why I can't tell you." Johanna then snapped, "Don't you threaten him!" "That was no threat, Miss Johanna." Todd leaned towards Anthony, with a platinum coin in hand he whispered, "If you forget all that information on Johanna and me, I'll give you this shiny coin, made of platinum, more valuble then gold." Anthony took the coin, observing it in his hands, attempting to flex it, and finally licking it. "Yes, this is platinum. But a single platinum coin is not enough to silence me. It'll cost more to keep me from divulging that information to a single soul. But remember, once paid, I will never go back on my word, even if offered more. Unless, of course, you attempt to backstab me." Todd created five platinum coins in front of Anthony and responded, "Here, more coins. And you're acting like you dismissing the information about me and Johanna knowing one another could back fire with the "once paid never go back thing." "Mr. World Walker," Anthony Ryder said. "The most important thing for an assassin or a seller of information and his client is a bond of trust. Paying me means I will go to all reasonable lengths to keep my end of the bargain, as long as yours is kept. Also, six platinum coins doesn't amount to too much, despite the rarity of platinum. But I suppose I can take them... I'm feeling in a rather good mood at this moment." "Alright, I'll keep my end as long as you keep your and you don't stab us in the back." Todd replied. Rune narrowed her eyes at Anthony. "I really hope we can trust him...." she thought. "As long as I'm not paid to kill you, you won't have to worry about that," Anthony said. Todd replied, "Then I think our business is done here." "If you say so," Anthony said, finishing his martini. Rune glanced at his martini glass. "Please don't get into a car." Philip nodded in agreement. Todd continued, "Well we have nothing more to talk about...but yeah don't get in a car." "Caring about my well-being... how thoughtful. But two shots of martini will hardly do anything to me... besides, I don't need a car." Johanna questioned, "Then how do you propose you get home?" Anthony shrugged again. "However I feel like, I guess. Now excuse me, I need to tip the lovely waitress." Todd and the others didn't know if he was making an induendo, or if they were overly suspisious of him considering his actions around the waitress. "Let's leave," Todd said as he and Johanna got up, avoiding eye contact. Philip stood up, and offered his hand for Rune. "Want me to escort you my dear?" Rune blushed yet again, and took his hand. "S-sure..." Philip took her hand as the two of them followed the other two. They were about half way up the street when a portal opened (OOC: Thank you Deathwalker13000 for joining as a villain. And I would also like to thank Hero Forever for join as Rune. But now I need another villain, let's see who it is...) A young man dressed all in black with pinkish eyes stepped out of the portal, and smirked at the group. "Which one of you is the World Walker?" Todd was about to say something, but Johanna cut him off before he could speak, saying, "We don't know what you're talking about...what would you want with this...I assume it's a person, anyway?" Philip then asked, "Yes, what is your intention?" Todd then finally was able to speak asking, "Would you like us to send a message to...who ever you're talking about?" Shade glared at them, the smirk still wide on his face. "Don't play dumb. I know one of you is the World Walker. And if he doesn't step forth, I guess I'll just have to destroy this lovely city." He raised his hand, and a dark purple aura surrounded it. Todd stepped forward, hands raised. "Here I am...now who are you?" "I'm Shade. And I'm here to crush you and take away your powers." He shot a small amount of dark plasma at Todd. Todd swiftly created a shield, in hopes to block the plasma completely. The plasma hit the shield, leaving Todd unharmed. Shade lowered his hand, and narrowed his eyes at Todd. "So, you are indeed him. Good." He levitated into the air, and began generating a large plasma orb above him. Rune summoned her sword and started swinging it repeatedly, unleashing several waves of fire at Shade, each wave blocked by a shield that Shade put around himself. Philip turned his hand into a blade and sent it flying, while Todd shot out ice "bullets", both hoping to land hit hits. Shade was not able to make his shield large enough, and was hit by the ice bullets. He hovered backwards, emitting a small cry of pain. He, then, threw the large plasma orb at the group. "Damn it!" Todd shouted, creating a dome. "Guys get in!" Philip shook his head and said, "No need. Armor form!" With that Philip transformed and moved his nanomachines to resemble steel plates, and strong enough to withstand short range missile attacks. "Get behind me Rune!" "That's alright," Rune told him. She generated a fire barrier around herself. The orb of plasma exploded against the group, but left them unharmed. Shade, then, landed on the ground. "Impressive indeed." He smirked at Todd, raised both hands, and started shooting multiple rays of dark plasma at them. Todd shoved Johanna aside, and responded, shooting balls of light into the dark plasma bolts, hoping that they'd break through or at least negate both. The light and dark orbs exploded upon contact with each other. Right after this, Shade ran in quickly, and attempted to punch him across the face. Todd spat up some blood when the fist hit his jaw. He was forced to the ground. Todd wiped the blood from his mouth and said, "Guess what? There's a hundre nanobots behind you." He smiled as Philip became his amorphous blob form, laching to Shade's hand, attempting to "nibble" at his skin causing a slight form of pain. Shade stared at his hand. "This...doesn't really hurt that much...." "No but this will!" Todd smirked, creating a baseball bat, attempting to swing at the head. Smirking, Shade raised his nanobot covered fist up to block the bat. The bat connected, "OW!" Philip yelled, his voice was slightly weird due to his blob form. "Oh sorry pal!" Johanna got back up, looking for a way to be useful. She ran to Rune. "Rune? Do you have any extra weapons I can use?" Rune quickly generated a fire spear and handed it to Johanna. Shade grabbed hold of the bat and shattered it with a dark plasma blast. "OW!" Philip muttered again slithering next to Todd. "Got any ideas Todd?" Philip asked, returning to human form. Todd created a throwing knife. Johanna snuck up behind Shade, about to stab him with the flaming spear. Todd threw the blade and Johanna began to thrust the spear. Shade created a shield at his back to block the spear, and he caught the throwing knife in between his fingers. "Whoa..." Johanna whispered. Shade threw the knife back at Todd. Then, he cancelled the shield at his back, whirled around and grabbed Johanna by the wrist. "Is this the young lady you're in love with, World Walker?" The blade went into Todd's shoulder. He saw Johanna in Shade's hand. "N-no! I-I just met her today!" Philip slithered and hardened a "tentacle", ready to strike. Chuckling villainously, Shade's smirk widened. "Likely story." Rune ran up and pointed her blade at Shade's throat. "Let her go," she demanded. "Make me," Shade replied slyly. He shot up into the sky, taking Johanna with her. Todd also shot up, following not that far behind. Philip upset he missed his opprotunity, returned to his human form and asked Rune, "Can you get us up with them?" Rune nodded, took Philip by the hand, and flew up to the others. Shade hovered, holding Johanna. "What's the matter, World Walker? Upset?" he mocked. Todd was "pacing" in the air. 'What do I do? How do I get Johanna out of this...I got it!" He teleported from sight and appeared behind Rune and Philip. "Philip, Rube, distract him, but don't be fatal about it. Make him let her go, I'll catch Johanna with telekinesis..." Todd thought and realized there were flaws in his plans. "But if you guys have a better idea, offer it..." Philip responded, "Surprisingly I got nothing." Todd then asked, "You Rune?" Rune shook her head, her eyes on Shade. "I think your idea is the only way to go." Todd took a deep breath, "OK, you guys, fly over to him, get him to drop Johanna, but don't kill him and try not to hurt Johanna." Meanwhile with Johanna, who was stuggling to get out of his grasp upon seeing her friends muttered, "Let go!" She forced her head back, trying to headbutt him. Shade was hit by the headbutt, but seemed unaffected. Rune flew over with Philip. She started trying to hit him in the face with the blunt edge of her sword, which he repeatedlh blocked with another shield. Philip secretly extended his little finger and it reached to the back of his neck, created a knife-like blade and attemped to plundge it into his neck. Shade took hold of the knife like blade and crushed it in his hand. "You'll have to try something else, nanoboy." Philip then whipered to Rune. "I'm going to go in his mouth and nose, prevent him from breathing...no doubt he'll retaliate, somake sure Johanna and Todd don't get hurt, but be sure that you don't get hurt my dear..." Rune nodded solemnly, and stopped swinging her sword. Philip leaped from Rune and turned into an amorphous blob and hoped he would get into his nose and mouth. The blob hit Shade dead on, and parts did land in his nose and mouth. He choked and coughed, releasing Johanna to put his hands to his throat. Todd saw Johanna fall and as quickly as he could, grabbed Johanna with his telekinesis. "Gotcha!" Johanna floated over to Todd. Todd then tossed an energy ball, a concussion ball, into Shade's chest, in hopes of knocking the wind (and Philip) out of him. Shade was hit by the ball, and put his hands to his stomach, coughing. Philip went flying and landed on Rune's shoulder "Don't mind if I perch here do you?" Philip said in that weird bubbly voice. Shade glared at them. "I've had enough of you miserable heroes!" He raised his hands and fired countless dark plasma orbs at the group. Rune raised a fire barrier over herself and Philip. Todd created a shield for himself and Johanna. "Hold on." Todd warned as the plasma closed in. The plasma bombarded the shields, but left the group unharmed. Shade flew down to Todd and kicked his shield hard, hoping to shatter it. The shield shattered, but Todd held on to Johanna tighter, and tried to kick Shade's chest. Shade was hit and hovered backwards. Rune unleashed a fire wave from her sword that hit Shade's backside, causing him to whirl around and shoot more plasma at her and Philip. Philip slithered off Rune and formed a shield. His face also formed on the back towards Rune. "Let's hope I hold out!" Philip goraned Rune flashed him a concerned look. Shade began to generate another large orb of plasma after the attack on Philip and Rune was blocked. Todd got an idea, he tried to use his telekinesis to control the plasma and send it back at shade, and hopefully make him retreat if not knock him from the sky (he was confident it wouldn't kill him, being a flyer, he'd probably be through some crash landings before) Shade was hit by the plasma orb, and sent plummeting to the ground. He groaned in pain, and coughed a little. Todd lead the others to the ground and they all stood around Shade. He picked him up and warned, "Get out of this dimension...and if you ever hurt Johanna again, you'll regret it." Todd tried to headbutt him. Shade narrowly avoided the headbutt. "You win this round, World Walker, but I'll be back." Shade opened up a portal, pulled out of Todd's grip, and leapt back into the wormhole. The portal, then, vanished. Rune smiled. "Good. He's out of the way for now..." Todd sighed, wrapping an arm around Johanna's shoulder. "Well that was a close call." Philip walked up to Rune. "Thank god you're safe." Then another portal opened. "Oh what now?" snapped Johanna. (OOC: Alright to bring in another villain! And thank you Hero Forever for bringing in Shade. That was a funny battle.) Suddenly the sound of laughter fills the room as green mist spreads over the area and a tall African-American male dressed in a white tuxedo and tophat enters the room, complete with a decorative walking stick - as he grins he exposes sharp fangs that betray an inhuman presence. Rune held up her sword and glared at the man. "Who are you?" she demanded. Todd sighed, "Knowing the last two guys we dealed with...probably no one good." The figure smirked at Rune and his eyes flashed slightly "..didn't your momma and papa teach you respect? pointing is rude - now.. which one of you losers is this so-called World Walker I've been hearing so much about?". Todd then for some reason became aggrivated. "Why? One, why do you think one of us is this World Walker character you're after? Two, if one of us was him, or her, why would we admit it...you're obviously going to try to kill him/her. And three, what makes you think he's in this "world"?" The figure laughs, "..one - none of your business.. two, if this World Walker don't admit it I'll kill everyone in this room, plus everyone in the next couple of blocks.. meaning they'd be responsible for the deaths of innocents.. three, I just so happen to be a personal friend of Miss Misery, you do the math.." - oddly the figure makes no attempt to attack as he stands there. Rune's eyes blazed. "I'm getting so tired of villains..." Todd palmed himself and said, "Phil, you say it next time." "Alright." The figure suddenly loses his smile as he points to Rune, "don't you disrepect me, little girl! don't you derogate or deride! you're in my world now.. not your world.. and I got friends on the other side.." - suddenly reality warps as the images of seven dark beings manifest in the background and echo "he's got friends on the other side" (note: yes, this is exactly what it seems like.. hope you don't mind (the "friends" in this case are the Dark Ones doing a cameo) '') Philip then questioned, "Really...you're an evil entity of vast power...and you're ripping off Disney?" Todd looked amoung the dark beings and recognized one, 'Misery!' he thought to himself. But Todd then vocalized, "Guys, get ready! Johanna behind me, Philip to my left, and Rune," picked up the fire spear she gave to her, "Can you take the right...or do you have an idea of your own on what to do?" "I can take the right, but I prefer to use my sword," Rune responded. The figure smirks at Philip and clicks his fingers, appearing behind him "..oh, I can rip off far more than that.. you see.." - he breaks into song again "..I was once the most mystical of all the spirits, when they betrayed me they made a mistake.. my curse made each of them pay but one little boy got away.. beware, Berry.. Sharptooth's awake!" - the mad spirit then breaks into psychotic laughter as he transforms into a cloud of green smoke and expands across the room, manifesting above the group as a large coyote-like creature. Philip sighed and said, "God I ''hated that movie!" (A/N: I have no real opinion on the movie as I never saw it) Todd leaned to Rune and asked, "Can you attack it from the bottom while I attack from the top?" Rune nodded, and raised her sword up, trying to stab the coyote creature's stomach. Sharptooth simply laughs more as he spreads his hands out, floating a little higher (narrowly avoiding Rune's atatck) - extending ghostly "strings" which form demonic puppets that begin to dance towards the group: each puppet's hands having sharp claws that flailed madly as they move. Philip could tell Todd would be busy protecting Johanna so he turned his fingers into claws and started trying to hack the strings, in hopes of disarming the puppets. As Philip hacked at the string a voice spoke into his mind, briefly <<''..do you believe in demons, Philip? perhaps a Devil? I don't.. you see I have always existed.. inside you.. inside all beings.. as natural as one's shadow.. indeed I was born of such a shadow.. a Great Shadow..>>. Meanwhile Sharptooth pulls his strings away, the puppets dropping lifelessly to the ground - as they do so they transform into snakes and begin to lunge at the group, hissing and rattling. Philip was startled by the voice. Swallowing his fear, he managed to give a cocky smirk and said to Sharptooth, "Nice try, but I'm an Agnostic...no more sure if there's a God or Devil then anyone." Todd got an idea and whispered to Rune in hope that Sharptooth couldn't hear, "We can shoot fire, and startle them. Want to help?" Todd smiled. Sharptooth looks to Philip "..so? what's your point kid?" - the spirit going back to fighting the others. <<..your "God" may not be able to stop this, Philip.. however I can.. all you have to do is ask..>> the voice states, this time its clear it doesn't come from Sharptooth. Rune shot a massive wave of fire at the snakes in response to Todd's question. Todd followed with his own fire stream. Meanwhile Philip grabbed his head and muttered, "Who are you! Shut up! Get out of my head!" Sharptooth growled as the snakes began to back away from the fire and he waved his hand, causing a large gust of wind to blow over the area and sweep Rune and Todd off their feet - "..you people are real stupid, you know that? one of you is hearing voices.. the other two are playing party tricks when you should be showing me some real power.. if you don't start getting with the program I'm going to make you into stew..". <<Sharptooth is powerful, perhaps a little too powerful.. I can make him go away.. you won't get another chance.. think on it..>> the voice notes to Philip. Todd smirked, "Oh really...make us into stew...party tricks...you really underestimate us." Todd shot lightning towards Sharptooth. Philip continued to argue with the voice, "Tell me who you are! Don't be a coward!" Rune unleashed a wave of fire from her sword at Sharptooth, but looked back at Philip. "Philip! What's wrong?" Sharptooth lets out a cry of anguish at the fire and lightning and disappears in a cloud of smoke, leaving the room seemingly empty - though the voice in Philip's head remains: <<..he's not gone, you know.. also don't call me a coward Philip.. you know fine well who I am.. if you don't.. well, there is an expression: he who does not understand is not fit to recieve the answer..>> Philp responded to Rune, "I don't know! There's a voice in my head!" Todd snapped his fingers, and Philip was tied to a chair. "What are you doing?" asked Johanna. Todd turned towards her, revealing he has a bottle of holy water. "Let's just say when the director of The Exorcist said he played down the metaphysical and amped up the horror, I hope he hasn't altered the exorcisim." Todd then sprinkled the water in the Sign of the Cross, shouting, "The Power of Christ compels you! The Power of Christ compels you! The Power of Christ Compels you!" <<..I tried to warn you, too bad.. it seems you are about to learn a hard lesson about "reality..>> the voice notes to Philip, then goes silent. Sure enough Todd finds Sharptooth appearing behind him, dressed in the white tuxedo and in his human guise - spinning him around as he grins widely "..hey, remember me?" - with that he unleashes a beam of energy from his eyes at the "World Walker". The beams connected with Todd, knocking down to his knees. While Sharptooth continued to fire beams at him he yelled, "Coward! Attacking me from behind! Tell me! What have you done to Philip!" With that he created a note in Rune's hand. it said, "When he tells us what he has done...get him off me." Rune nodded, and burned the note to hide it from Sharptooth. (A/N From ZombieKiller123: Sorry, multitasking. Back now) Todd managed to get out of the beams and sprinted to tackle Sharptooth for questioning. Sharptooth shakes his head and clicks his fingers, disappearing and then reappearing hanging upside down from the ceiling - "..listen, your friend is hearing voices.. nothing to do with me.. as for being a coward.. some would say you are the true coward; you seek to eradicate anything which does not comply with your delusional sense of right or wrong.. tell me, who shall be left to judge you? oh.. yeah.. except the Big Guy.. that's the oldest excuse in the book.. ain't it?". <<..last chance, Philip.. wish him away.. or continue this farce and waste precious energy.. even as we speak more enemies are coming.. to kill you.. I can't let that happen.. life is too precious..>> Philip managed to elongate a portion of his leg into an "arm" and picked up the holy water. "Threaten me again and drink the whole damn vial!" Rune glared angrily at Sharptooth. "Do you even have a sense of right and wrong?!" Sharptooth yawns at Rune, like a coyote - which is quite disturbing coming from a human-like being "..listen here, little lady - your little "World Walker" thinks he has the authority to command the universe because he's some "chosen one".. you think you're some kind of hero and that puddle of nanites thinks he can flush out his insanity.. right and wrong ain't the problem.. the problem is you not knowing your place.." With that Sharptooth suddenly bursts into song again as the entire room shifts, becoming a chaotic mess as he appears and reappears in a random order: - "..I must admit your party tricks amuse me, I bet you've got a bunny under that hat.. here's your chance to get the best of me, hope your hand is hot.. come on clown, show me what you've got!". Todd snapped, shooting lightning, "You said "choosen one" not me..." Sharptooth chuckles, the lightning surging through him as the room returns to relative order again "..alright, I got to be serious now.. we've had our fun and I must admit I have never let myself go quite like this in a long time.. yet when all is said and done it is time for you to understand once and for all what I am trying to tell you.." Sharptooth proceeds to grow to a gigantic height, once again becoming a coyote as he stands on all fours: "..I can control reality itself.. so we could play this game for all eternity and we'd get nowhere.. heck, the only reason I bothered showing up was because of how fun this was.. you made a powerful enemy, World Walker.. one who has gathered a lot of friends to get rid of you.. I'm not one of them - I don't care who you are or what you are.. I'm just here to play.. if people get hurt in the process: too bad..". Todd glared, "So...you're just some amoral hedonist...who doesn't care about anyone but himself. God that's wrong. You control reality right?...what is your goal?" As Todd glares a voice speaks out of thin air "..don't be too harsh on old Sharptooth, he can't help that he's ugly." - small rabbit-tracks appear on the floor nearby, yet their owner is mysteriously vacant. For the first time Sharptooth suddenly stops grinning, his eyes darting around "..w-what!? hey! you're not meant to be here! get out!". Rune looked around in confusion. "Who's there?" "Rune," Philip muttered, the voice was still not talking, and he hoped being quiet would keep it that way, "Can you help. This voice is tempting me...Todd's got his hands full right now, so can you help me?" Rune turned and walked over to Philip, eyes filled with sorrow, sad to see him suffering. "Tell me what I can do." Philip answered, "Take out my main core nanobot in my head, let it copy, then destroy the original, hopefully the voice won't follow." A small vaguely humanoid rabbit appears shortly after Rune asks the question, "..don't worry about Berrypaw, I don't want to cause no trouble - save for old Sharptooth that is.." - he hops over to Todd, looking up at Sharptooth, who is now sporting a look of deep confusion and anger. "..you see, long ago spirits like me and Sharptooth wandered the Earth teaching people things - that was our job you see.. to teach.. problem is Sharptooth never was much of a teacher.." Berrypaw notes. Meanwhile, as Rune approaches Philip a cloaked figure appears briefly in front of him, as if walking out of his body - glancing over with glowing yellow eyes <<...'no need for such drama, boy.. you had your chance.. I have bigger things to attend to now.. oh and as for you Rune, do not think too much on his words.. he does not care for you, he merely wishes to add another prize to his collection..'>> - with that the figure vanishes completely. Philip faced Rune and said, "That's not true!...it's not Rune." Rune smiled at him reassuringly. "Yeah, like I'm gonna' believe some evil demon-spirit anyway." Johanna looked at Berrypaw and asked, "Spirits teaching humans? Like that theory about the aliens...except without aliens and with...absurdly powerful supernatural entities?" Berrypaw shakes his head, smirking a little "..reality is more complex than you imagine - aliens, spirits and many things in-between have been roaming the Earth since time began.. don't matter what you believe or what you've been told.. each story has a lesson, all you got to do is listen.. if you don't keep your mind open you end up as empty as old Sharptooth over there..". "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE FLOPPY-EARED RAT!" Sharptooth roared, quite suddenly - transforming into his human form again as he smacks Berrypaw across the room with his walking-stick, catching the other spirit off-guard. Rune glares angrily at Sharptooth, and shot fire at him. Todd too engaged Sharptooth with a powerful, continuous energy blast. Philip, realizing he could slide out of his bonds did so and swung his blade-arm towards Sharptooth, as Johanna checked with Berrypaw, seeing if he was alright. Sharptooth growls and forms a whirlwind of greene energy around himself as he floats up - forming a portal as he disappears from the area: "..whatever! you losers aren't worth my time - the deal's off, that Elliot promised to deal with Berrypaw.. well he sure as heck didn't.. so I have no reason to stay.. I'm a personal friend of Miss Misery - when she finds out what you've done then you'll really be sorry!". With that Sharptooth vanishes, Berrypaw sitting up as he takes on a human form - rubbing his head a little as he looks up to where the portal slowly vanishes: "..he still thinks Miss Misery is his friend.. poor Sharptooth never was too bright.." he states. Todd then said, "I agree. And thank you Berrypaw." Johanna and Philip muttered in agreement. "You alright Rune?" asked Philip. Rune nodded to him. "Yes, I'm fine." She turned to Berrypaw. "Thank you so much for your help, Berrypaw. I don't think we could've beatem him without you..." Berrypaw shrugs as he gets to his feet, "..don't thank someone for doing something that is right - besides I didn't spend several centuries trying to teach you guys something just to see it all go to waste now did I?" - with those words Berrypaw hops a little, forming a portal in front of himself leading to what appears to be a desert. Rune's eyes widened a little. "Will we see you again?" Berrypaw turns to Rune for a moment "..the grasshopper hops, so does the flea - I'm no different.. got to keep moving.. that's the way of the spirits.. our world is ruled by the here and now.. moving around like leaves in the wind.. so don't ask me about the future: that's one thing I can't be teaching you.. however I can tell you this: when the world is dark and people make you sad just smile and say to yourself "no matter what, I got to be me".." - he gives a warm smile then hops into the portal as it closes behind him. Todd smirked, "Good Bye Berrypaw." He then turned to the others, stopped smiling and asked, "Is this going to get any worse? I mean, first an assassin, then a supervillain that shoots dark plasma, and a jackel spirit, what's next?" (A/N: Thank you Queen Misery, Queen Misery Everybody! (Appluades) And now that I think of it Deathwalker13000 and Hero Forever everybody! (Appluades) Now next villain...) "How about an archdemon?" a deep, silky voice suddenly rang out, answering Todd's question. Todd, somewhat regretting asking, sighed, "Well, at least it's something ''close to my element." He turned around and asked, "Let me guess, you're after the World Walker and want to know where he/she is...right?" "I already know which one of you is the World Walker," the voice continued. "Greetings, Todd. I also know about the rest of you- Philip, the nanomachine, Rune, the hero... and of course, who could forget your dear friend Johanna?" A cage of chains suddenly burst from the ground, forming an impenetrable barrier around Johanna, separating her from the rest. As Todd created a sword and tried to hack through the chains, Philip asked, "Just taking a wild guess but are you the inspiration to Hellraiser?" "If you valued her life, Todd, I'd advise you to stop, and listen," the voice said. "As for you, you lifeless puddle of nanobots, my influence is far greater than you could ever comprehend..." Todd stopped hacking and snapped, "Let Johanna go! This is between you and me!" "You are correct, this IS between you and me. Which is why I have your dear friend here in chains. If you want her back, You're going to have to find her." The cage, and Johanna, disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. (Note: If it is not okay for Malacoda to be kidnapping Johanna, then let me know. Don't worry, he won't torment her or anything.) Todd asked, "Where is she?" Philip stepped forward and said, "For an "archdemon" this is a pretty cowardly manuver." "Don't worry, I'll give you a chance to find her... but if you fail to do so before sunrise... she will be mine." A flaming portal suddenly opened up before them. Category:Fantasy Category:Sci-Fi Category:Co-Op Stories Category:ZombieKiller123 Category:Incomplete Stories